


Resist Me

by Starry_Nightingale



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda Rough I Guess, One Shot, Passion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Nightingale/pseuds/Starry_Nightingale
Summary: Events in the Underworld have escalated to the point where Hades can't get a break. Persephone has started to get frustrated and just wants her husband back. But there's one thing she knows will pull him away from his work. One thing he can't resist.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Resist Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear in the tags... There is smut in this one shot. Read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

Shades had been running amock at the gates of the Underworld recently. Hades was stuck in his office at Tower 1 almost 18 hours a day and the events just kept escalating. Persephone was at her wits end hardly seeing her husband and worrying about how stressed he was. She wanted to pull him away from it all so he could take the break he deserved but as he put it, 'Nobody else can do this job for me. I'm the King of the Underworld.' Normally that would be a compliment but at the moment she just wanted there to be someone else who could take charge.

Despite all of this, Persephone persuaded him to work from home today. What she didn't account for was him taking even less breaks than he would at work. She'd left plate after plate of food at his office door to no avail; they all remained uneaten. 

"Hades, you have to eat something." She knocked on the door softly.

"I will in a bit, Sweetness." He chimed from the other side of the door before continuing his phone conversation.

"I don't think you will..." Persephone mumbled and turned away.

"I can still hear you." Hades chuckled as his wife rolled her eyes.

The pink goddess sat cross-legged on the couch with JP asleep in her lap. Everything that needed doing in the house had been completed which left her bored and thinking. She could hear Hades' muffled voice from his office sounding rather aggravated and a slight smirk itched at the corner of her lips. If she knew anything about her husband, she knew there was one thing he would have to fight hard to resist. 

"If you need me, I'll be in the shower." Persephone called as she passed the office door.

Hades gave a brief 'Okay' before continuing to talk on the phone. 

The small goddess removed her clothes, folding them up nicely, before turning the shower on and stepping in. For a moment, she just let the warm water spill over her body thinking about her husband sitting just a few rooms down. The hope was that this would work and she'd get the intended reaction from him. It was either that or it turned into a really embarrassing exchange and she have to go back to the bedroom with her metaphorical tail between her legs. Hopefully he wouldn't be in too deep in work to a point where he couldn't pull himself away.  
A cheeky smile spread across her face as she washed away the last of the suds and turned the shower off. She made sure to grab a towel big enough to cover her up fully, patting down her hair so it didn't drip all over the house. She then lefr the en-suite bathroom and tiptoed down the hall to his office.  
Opening the door ever so slightly, she poked in to check and see if he was in a video conference. Nope, he just had his phone held to his ear. Perfect. Persephone pushed the door slowly open, still not disturbing the man with his back to her.

"Hades..." She said melodiously, beaming. Turning slowly in his chair, he smiled warmly at her and told the person on the other side of the phone to wait a moment before he put them on hold. Hades went to speak when, suddenly, the towel once wrapped around Persephone's body landed in his lap with a thump.  
Gods, if only she had a camera at that moment to capture his face. "Is there something wrong?" She pouted and bit her lip. His eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"Sweet Gaia..." Hades said under his breath. His wife didn't say anything but just slowly backed out of the room, leaning on the door frame suggestively. He picked up his phone, his hand practically shaking and placed it against his ear. "Can I call you back in a bit? Something urgent has just come up." The person on the other end barely spoke before Hades dropped the phone onto his desk and jumped up. "You little minx." He smirked and stepped towards her.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Persephone laughed before spiriting out of the room and down the hallway. Hades wasn't slow to react and starts racing after her.

"You can't run faster than me!" He shouted as he followed her in circles around the living room and then up the stairs.

"But I can try!" She giggled, darting down hallways and through different rooms. Hades almost didn't want to catch up as the sight of her running naked was a lot for him to take in as it was. Persephone diverted back to the stairs and Hades had an idea. Just as she approached the bottom step, her husband emerged in front of her in a plume of smoke. She screamed and tried to dart away but he grabbed her around the waist.

"Gotcha!" He heaved her over his shoulder fireman style and made a beeline for the bedroom. Persephone wiggled and strained against him, punching his back with her fists.

"That's not fair!" She pretended to be angry and tried to pry free from his grasp.

"Oh and walking into my office completely butt naked is fair??" Hades raised his eyebrows and Persephone laughed.

"You didn't have to run after me."

Her husband pushed their bedroom door open with his foot and dropped her onto the bed. Without hesitation, he pulled his shirt over his head. Persephone pushed herself up the bed as Hades smirked and crawled towards her. "You know full well I can't resist you." He chuckled before grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head and against the headboard.

"Mmm well I thought your work was important." Persephone wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. 

"Nothing is more important to me than you." Hades didn't let her speak again as he crashed his lips against hers which drew a soft moan from her throat. Pushing her heels into the bottom of his back, the goddess forced Hades' hips down to meet her own and at that moment realised he's still fully clothed from the waist down.

"The clothing situation is a bit unbalanced." Persephone mumbled against her husband's lips. He trailed kisses along her jaw, heading for her neck.

"You had a head start." He moaned softly as Persephone continued to grind her hips up into his. She then started unbuckling his belt as he kissed and nibbled at her neck, struggling to concentrate whilst his teeth dragged along the sweet spot at her collarbone. She gave up.

"I'll get that for you." Hades sat up on his knees and removed his belt fully, flinging it across the room somewhere. He then unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them and his boxers off in one swoop. Persephone's heart jumped at the sight and a sigh escaped her. Almost unconsciously, she spread her legs further apart and Hades placed himself in between them. Without a word, he grabbed one of her nipples in between his fingers whilst his lips latched onto the other one. Persephone bucked her hips upwards and moaned loudly at the contact, now gripping his hair in her fists. Hades sighed into her breast, grinding his now fully hard dick against her hip. 

"I-I can't wait. Please...now." Persephone breathlessly pleaded and looked down at her husband making love to her nipples. "Please Aidoneus..." 

Hades growled hearing her moan his given name. That alone made him want to flip her over and fuck her relentlessly. "Say it again." He mumbled against her.

"Please..." 

"No... Say my name." He looked up at her with deep red eyes and she threw her head back.

"I want you to fuck me, Aidoneus." She moaned loudly and Hades shivered all over. He crawled back up her body, leaving soft, sloppy kisses in his wake and ended at her earlobe. 

"How do you want me, my queen?" He sighed against her ear, almost whispering.

"I want to ride you to the moon and back." She smirked and grabbed his jaw, guiding his face upwards to smash her lips against his. In one fluid movement, Hades rolled them both over so Persephone was on top, straddling his hips. 

"As you wish my darling." He grabbed her ass and squeezed it tightly. Softly, the pink goddess wrapped her fingers around her husband's throbbing erection and tugged lightly a couple of times. You'd have thought Hades had never been touched before with the way he reacted.

"Hmm, bit of pent up stress maybe?" She smirked and quickened her pace.

"Look, if keep working your hands and talking to me with that tone I won't be able to control myself much longer." Hades tried to keep himself composed but failed miserably. With that said, Persephone leant back and rubbed the tip of his cock along her folds agonisingly slowly, drawing a long moan from the blue god beneath her. Without any warning, Hades grabbed the base of his own dick in one hand, Persephone's hip in the other and plunged himself into her wet core. The goddess squealed in surprise as he filled her in one swift movement. She collapsed against his chest and moaned loudly into the base of his neck. Hades couldn't help himself and started moving immediately, taking an ass cheek in each hand. Persephone slowly dragged herself to sitting up and leant one hand back against his thigh whilst her hips moved in time with his. Their moans and pleads for more filled the room around them. 

"Turn around. I wanna see that ass working." Hades moaned and lifted his wife up. She swiveled around so that she had her back to him and sunk back onto his hard cock. Leaning forward, she made sure her husband had the best view in the house as her pussy took all of him in. "Harder." He growled, thrusting his hips back up against hers. 

The pink goddess was moving too slowly for Hades' liking and he abruptly decided he wanted to be in charge. Teach her a bit of a lesson for interrupting his work schedule.

Grabbing her arms, he lifted her up and let her fall onto the bed next to him. He then quickly sat up on his knees, taking her hips in his hands and pulled her towards him. "This is for intruding on my work." He leant over her back and growled in her ear. Persephone braced herself against the mattress, balling the cover up in her fists. Hades then spread her ass cheeks and plunged back into her wet pussy with urgency. His wife cried out as he stretched her wide, his hips slamming against her own. "This is for making me chase you around the house." Hades lifted his hand and spanked Persephone hard. She screamed his name and bucked her hips up hard against his. "Mm scream for me baby." 

"I-I'm close." Persephone whimpered in between moans. Hades wrapped a hand around her waist as his fingers found her swollen clit. He played with her whilst he continued to thrust his cock amongst her tight walls. His thrusts started to become sloppy as he felt his own climax approaching. 

"Come for me my queen. I want to hear my name!" Hades shoutd above the moans his wife was making.

"Aidoneus!!" Persephone screamd before her whole body shook and her climax overtook her. The feel of her core clenching around his dick and his name leaving her lips was enough to send Hades barrelling over the edge. He thrusted hard and let go inside of her. 

"Oh Kore." He sighed in the middle of heavy breathing. The movements slow as they both rode out their climaxes. 

Hades collapsed onto the bed and tried to catch his breath. Persephone crawled over and fell onto his chest, her heart racing.

"That was incredible. You're incredible." She smiled and sloppily kissed his bare skin. 

"I mean, flattery will get you everywhere." Hades kissed her forehead softly. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to concentrate on this shade business now." He smiled, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry... I guess I'm quite distracting." Persephone nestled her cheek against him, closing her eyes.

"You're not sorry." Hades chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "But I love you for it."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda influenced by a challenge I've seen recently of people walking in on their significant others completely naked to see their reactions. Thought it would be interesting to see that happen with my favourite pink and blue marshmallows!


End file.
